Hard Love Kaihun
by baeksexyeol
Summary: Jongin sangat mencitai sehun, dan sehun hanya menganggap jongin sebagai orang bodoh yang terlalu terobsesi dengan nya. "kau kekasih ku yang bodoh jongin" "hun ah jangan berpakaian seperti itu, kau akan kedinginan" "jongin jangan terlalu fokus terhadap wanita gila itu!, kau akan menjadi seorang CEO sebentar lagi!" Main KaiHun slight Chanbaek GS! T-M!
1. Chapter 1

**sebelumnya mau bilang, susah banget yah publish ff disini. ini ff aku re-post karna ff nya gak muncul ketika mau dibaca TT Story Noy Founf katanya . ada yang tau kenapa?**

**ok sekian**

**enjoy !**

* * *

**Hard-Love**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Main [Kahun] slight [Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : GS**

**Rate: M**

**Author : baeksexyeol**

**.**

**.**

**This story is mine!**

**Summary : **

**Jongin sangat mencitai sehun, dan sehun hanya menganggap jongin sebagai orang bodoh yang terlalu terobsesi dengan nya.**

"**kau kekasih ku yang bodoh jongin" **

"**hun~ah jangan berpakaian seperti itu, kau akan kedinginan"**

"**jongin jangan terlalu fokus terhadap wanita gila itu!, kau akan menjadi seorang CEO sebentar lagi!"**

**-Sorry for typos—**

Disebuah klub yang ramai terlihat seorang wanita sexy dengan pakaian minim sedang menikmati dunia malamnya. Body yang sexy meliuk-liuk mengikuti aluran music yang keras. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu sempit atau pun lebar . sesak dimana-mana bau alkohol yang kuat dan sesekali tercium aroma asap rokok yang sedikit menyesakkan. Tapi ditempat ini lah wanita itu bebas.

Payudara sintal wanita itu ikut bergoyang kuat mengikuti gerakan sang empunya, rok dua puluh centi di atas lutut, belahan dada yang terpampang jelas, dan sedikit cetakan puting yang mengeras terpampang di baju ketat nan tipis itu.

Menarik perhatian sekali, sekitar tujuh lelaki berwajah mesum mengerubuninya, memegang sedikit payudara nya, menyenggol pantat montok nya, bahkan ada tangan yang hampir memasuki paha dalam nya, namun wanita itu menepis nya.

"kau tahu? Aku tidak suka disentuh seperti itu" wanita itu, sehun. Mencoba menjau dari kerumunan orang-orang itu mencari tempat yang lebih wah!.

Dia menaiki meja yang berada di tengah klub itu, sorak-sorak ramai terdengar pun terdengar. Hell siapa yang tak kenal sehun disitu. Dia terkenal karna kemolekkannya dan juga liar—pelanggan tetap.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuh nya lebih erotis dari sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum puas menatap wajah-wajah lapar di bawah nya. Dia tau apa yang dilihat mereka selangkangan nya yang terekspos bebas dan tentu saja payudara nya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dengan membawa kan smartphone nya. Ughh mengganggu sekali pikirnya.

"sehun! Kekasih mu sudah menelfon mu puluhan kali!, angkatlah barang sebentar" sehun menggerutu sambil menghentikan aktifitas nya..

"baiklah-baiklah baekkkiee" sehun langsung mengambil smartphone nya dari tangan baekhyun teman nya yang menemaninya malam itu.

"hmmm jonginiieee~~~" sehun menjawab dengan manja dan sedikit malas-malasan.

"**hun, kau ke klub lagi? Ini sudah jam dua pagi sayang, pulanglah, akan ku jemput ne?" **sehun hanya bisa mengendus nafas kasar mendengar penuturan kekasih nya itu.

"aku tidak mau!, aku baru dua jam disini!"

"**heii, pulang yah? Kau besok harus sekolah? Kau tidak ingn telat lagi kan? Tunggu disitu akan kujemput oke? Jangan kemana-mana—Tuuuut —**." Sambungan itu terputus. Sehun pasrah dia mendudukkan pantat nya di meja bar dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"kau beruntung sekali hun—kekasih mu jongin, kenapa bisa sesabar itu dengan mu? Kau meracuninya dengan apa?" baekhyun bertanya setelah duduk ditepat yang sama dengan sehun.

"hei diamlah!, dia lelaki bodoh! Dia terlalu mencintaiku makanya dia tak bisa apa-apa dengan ku, huh! Aku tidak mencintainya!" jawab sehun kesal.

"kasihan sekali dia" yah baekhyun sungguh –sungguh menampakkan wajah kasihan nya. Dia sungguh iba dan juga merasa kagum terhadam sosok jongin—kekasih sehun itu.

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal jongin, dia sangat terkenal di kalangan-kalangan orang keren, berduit, dan punya kekuasaan, di korea.

Ayah nya seorang pebisnis besar, hampir 60% persen perusahaan kakap di korea akan selalu ada nama ayah nya di deretan orang-orang terpenting di perusahaan tersebut . Ibunya seorang koki handal di china, kakak nya seorang jaksa, dan dia sudah mewarisi 40% kekayaan orang tuanya, bahkan sebelum di bekerja.

Oh! Jangan lupakan rupa nya!.wajah tampan, berpostur tegap, kulit yang sexy, bibir tebal yang siap dilumat, mata yang tajam dan otak pintar nya. Umurnya masih 18 tahun tapi jangan ragukan kemampuannya di bidang akademik sekolah dan perusahaan ayahnya.

Tapi satu yang harus kalian ketahui!, dia berandalan sekolah. Sekolah itu bukan milik ayah nya tapi ayah nya lah insvestor besar disekolah itu—Seoul International High School.

Jongin sosok yang keras kepala, pemberontak dan sangat susah di atur, sombong, dan mempunyai temprament yang buruk dan juga perkataan nya yang selalu kasar. Tapi semua sikap nya itu tidak berlaku kepada kekasihnya—Oh Sehun.

Entah kenapa dia seperti sosok kapas ringan yang tidak berdaya di depan wanita itu. Jongin sangat mencintainya, lebih tepat nya 2 tahun terakhir ini jongin sangat-sangat mencintai primadona sekolah nya itu.

Jongin akan menjadi seseorang yang bodoh dan tidak bertenaga jika di depan sehun. Di mencintai sehun, dia menjadikan sehun sebagai kekasih nya walaupun dia tau 90% dari sikap sehun adalah buruk dan tidak patut dicontoh—Gadis nakal."

* * *

Jongin memasuki klub tersebut. Well sebenarnya ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit jongin dulu, tapi itu dulu sebelum mengenal oh sehun. Sehun bukan lah pengaruh baik bagi nya, tak ada satupun sikap wanita itu yang bisa dicontoh. Tapi entah mengapa jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menjauhi dunia malam hanya untuk menjaga sehun. Walau pun dia tahu sangat sulit untuk memantau kegiatan—nakal—gadis nya itu.

Helaan nafas kasar jongin keluar dari mulutnya, dia sungguh miris melihat pakaian minim sehun, pakaian sehun terlihat seperti backless ketika dilihat dari belakang dan itu terlalu ketat. Dia segera melepaskan jeket yang dikenakannya dan menghampiri sehun, jongin memakaikan jeketnya dan langsung merengkuh gadis itu.

"kau tidak kedinginan sayang?, jangan berpakaian seperti ini lagi" jongin mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan menaruh wajah nya

"huh apaan sih jongin!, aku harus berpakaian seperti apa kalau ke klub? Seragam sekolah huh?, sudah ayo pulang!" jawaban ketus sehun hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh jongin.

"yah kaja hu~ah" jongin menggenggam tangan sehun erat seolah tak ingin dilepas oleh sehun nantinya.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**Gimana tertarik kah?**

**Mian yah kalau ff ini sedikit pasaran. Maapinn**

**review semangat banget buat lanjutin ff ini ^^**

ps: **Berusahalah unuk selalu menghargai karya orang lain. :D**

**Soo review please **


	2. Love hard kaihun Chap 2

Sekeluarnya dari bar tersebut. Jongin merangkul posiesif pinggang sehun. Merapatkan tubuh nya dengan sehun, menatap tajam orang-orang yang memandang sehun lapar.

"Hun, kita ke apartement ku saja yah. Temani aku, heum?" jongin bertanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil nya, menyuruh sehun untuk masuk.

"uhh, jadi hanya untuk menginap dirumah mu, kau menjeput ku kesini?, Menyebalkan!"

"aku kangen hun, hei kau tahu? Ini hari minggu. Kita hampir tak berkomunikasi sepanjang hari ini, kau tak membalas pesan ku, menjawab telfo—."

"buat apa!?" jongin sedikit terkejut ketika sehun memotong ucapannya secara tiba-tiba "Ketika kau mengirimi ku pesan pasti kau akan menanyakan hal yang sama 'hun ayo keluar, hun kau sedang apa, kau dimana, sudah makan' hah! Membosankan jongin" sehun memalingkan wajah nya keluar jendela menatap jalanan yang mualai sepi, karna ini sudah hampir lewat jam malam.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana hun? Aku ini kekasihmu wajar jika aku peduli, khawatir tentang dirimu sayang." jongin mencoba menstabilkan nada bicara nya, tak mau terselut emosi—selalu menahan amarah nya. Lagian jongin juga takut jika dia marah sehun akan menjadi-jadi tingkahnya apalagi dia sedang menyetir dia takut itu akan membahayakan nyawa sehun. Ya selalu sehun, sehun, dan sehun.

Mendengar penuturan jongin, sehun hanya diam masih tetap memandangi pemandangan jalan, tidak mau menjawab atau bahkan menoleh untuk menghadap jongin.

* * *

**Hard Love -Kaihun-**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**Main cast : Kaihun**

**Slight : Chanbaek (gayakin)**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Author : baeksexyeol**

**Sorry for typo(s) and **

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Jongin mengikuti sehun yang berjalan di depannya, mereka memasuki kamar jongin. Sehun melepaskan high heels nya, dan menendangnya kesembarang tempat. Jongin merasa biasa saja dengan sikap sehun yang seperti itu.

Setiba di kamar jongin sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur jongin.

"ahhh" sehun bersuara lega" jongin menghampirinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Baju sehun sangat terbuka saat itu menampakkan hampir keseluruhan dada nya, karna baju itu sangat sexy.

Jongin menarik selimut yang ada di samping sehun dan menutupi tubuh sehun yang terekspos bebas itu sampai ke dagu sehun.

"jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi, sayang. Aku tak suka" jongin menatap mata sehun dalam meminta sehun untuk mengerti betapa dia tidak sukanya dia melihat sehun yang seperti ini, tapi sehun hanya cuek-cuek saja sepertinya.

"huh aku suka, sudahlah! Ayo tidur" sehun menepuk-nepuk sisi kiri tempat tidur itu dan menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya .

"aku lelah jongin" sehun memejamkan matanya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap jongin. Jongin tersenyum lembut. dia suka jika sehun yang seperti ini. Dan itu membuat jongin bertanya-tanya apa kata 'mencintai' untuk nya ada dihati sehun. Jongin sangat berharap walau hanya sedikit.

* * *

"KYAAAAA KAI OPPAA!"

"YAAA SEHUN JALANG ! JAUHI PANGERAN KAMIII!"

"OPPA BERKENCAN DENGAN KU SAJA!"

Suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu terus terdengar. Jongin hanya diam saja dan memandang mereka dengan datar. Yah hari ini jongin dan kai berangkat bersama kesekolah, jongin menggandeng erat tangan sehun, dengan kepala sehun yang berada di dada jongin. Sehun berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya karna mengatuk.

"huh aku mengantuk sekali jongin, dan fans mu itu ribut sekali. Apalagi mereka menyebutku jalang. Sialan!" yah benar sehun sangat mengantuk saat ini bayangkan saja sekitar jam tiga subuh dia baru tertidur. Jangankan berjalan, bangun saja mesti digendong jongin baru dia bisa ke kamar mandi. Huh, jongin sedikit berkerja keras pagi ini.

"kau tidak seperti itu, kau kekasihku dan kau special, bukan jalang. mereka yang jalang pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu, heum?" jongin berkata seperti itu alih-alih berjaga kalau sehun tidak merasa terganggu dengan fans-fans nya itu, dan menghiraukan mereka .

"nah sudah sampai, masuklah dan jangan tertidur sewaktu pelajaran nanti. Kita sudah kelas 3 hunah~..." jongin berkata lembut sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut sehun. "igo, makanlah aku membuatnnya tadi, karna aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk tadi kau jadi tak sempat makan pasti, tapi jangan terkejut dengan rasanya" jongin menggaruk pipi nya yang terasa tidak gatal. Sambil menunjukkan cengiran kuda nya.

"uh tidak enak maksud mu?"tanya sehun.

"ehmm tidak begitu juga sih, tapi sudahlah makan saja. Dari pada kau sakit perut karna perut mu kosong" jawab jongin masih tersenyum.

Tapi senyuman jongin luntur ketika dengan santai nya sehun menolak makanan nya itu.

"huh sudahlah, aku tidak ingin. Bisa-bisa aku sakit perut karna makan makanan yang tidak enak itu, pergilah masih ada lima belas menit sebelum jam masuk, aku ingin tidur sebentar" jongin masih terpaku dengan ucapan sehun. Tak disangaka dia akan menerima penolakan dari sehun. Setelah bersusah-susah payah membuatkan nya makanan. Demi tuhan jongin tak pernah menyentuh penggorengan sama sekali. Dan tadi pagi dia melakukannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan itu untuk sehun .

"ah~ yah ka..kau benar sehunah~. Nanti kau akan sakit jika memakannya" hibur jongin pada diri nya sendiri. Baiklah aku kekelas ku dulu.

Sehun menatap jongin sedikit terkejut namun dia berusaha tetap biasa saja.

"hmm pergilah tuan rajin jongin" balas sehun malas.

CUP—

Sehun mebelalakkan mata nya jongin mencium—mengecup bibirnya. Sungguh selamat satu tahun sehun dan jongin berpacaran jongin sama sekali belum pernah mencium bibirnya. Jongin hanya pernah menyetuh dahi,pipi hidung dan mata sehun saja. Itu sedikit membuatnnya terkejut. Ketika sehun sadar dari lamunananya dia tidak menemukan jongin lagi. Lalu tersenyum kecut.

* * *

Suasana kantin saat ini begitu ramai. Terlihat siswa-siswi yang sedang berbincang-bincang riang, ada yang mengantre di pentri makanan, bahkan ada yang main kejar-kejaran dan pukul-pukulan. Saat ini telijat seperti sekolah taman kanak-kanak dari pada Senior High School. Namun inilah pada kenyataanya sekolah yang dipikir tempatnya orang-orang yang sudah dewasa , namun tak selamanya dewasa. Karna orang dewasa juga pernah merindukan masa kanak-kanaknya. Dan disinilah salah satu tempatnya, sekolah. Tak penting kau sekolah dimana, kau berada di tingkat berapa . kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang anak-anak terhadap hal-hal yang kau sukai atau berada di moment-moment yang kau suka.

BRAAAKK!

"YAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang seketika mengambil seluruh perhatian warga kantin ke sumber suara teriakan itu, sehun.

Sehun yang sedang berteriak kepada segerombolan gadis yang sedang memegang gelas kosong.

"wae?! Kau tak terimah eoh?" gadis berambut merah maroon itu menjawab santai, krystal.

"kau!.. kau menumpahkan jus strawbery mu dengan sengaja kan?!" sehun meneriaki krystal dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju wanita itu sehingga krystal sedikit mendongak akibat perlakuan sehun.

"yah lepas!" krystal mencoba melepaskan cengkraman sehun, namun gagal. Kekuatan krystal tak sebanding dengan sehun yang notabene nya berandalan sekolah.

"berlutut dan minta maaf kepada ku" sehun berucap dingin dan memandang krystal sinis. Baekhyun yang disebelah nya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan dua gadis yang sedang adu tatap itu penuh ketertarikan.

"kau pikir kau siapa eoh?" krystal menghempaskan cengkraman sehun dari kerah bajunya, dan berhasil. "kau wanita jalang pantas mendapatkannya" seketika segerombolan wanita itu sedikit mengeluarkan tawa nya dan memandang rendah sehun.

"mwoya?" sehun kembali mendekati krystal "jangan pernah mencari gara-gara dengan ku krystal-ssi" tunjuk sehun tepat di tengah mata krystal.

"kau tahu kenapa kami seperti ini, kami tak suka pangeran kami berpacaran dengan wanita jalang seperti mu. Dan kami berniat menghancurkannya." ucap krystal tak kala sinis nya dengan sehun.

"MWO JALANG KAU BILANG" pada saat itu juga sehun menjambak rambut krystal dengan kasar sehingga krystal sedikit terhuyung mengikuti arah jambakan sehun.

"YAACCHHHKK! KAU YAH!"

Dan terjadilah pertengakaran itu. Tak ada satupun yang merelai, mereka tak akan ada yang berani karna ini bersangkutan langsung dengan sehun—singa betina nya sekolah.

BUGGHH!

Sehun meninju wajah sehun yang mengenai area bibir krystal.

"acckk!" krystal terjatuh dan sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, dia bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya, menggeram amarah dan bangkit. ketika hendak membalas perlakuan sehun,seseotang menghentikan mereka .

"YAAAKK! BERHENTII!" joomyeon, sang ketua osis berteriak keras berusaha menghentikan pertikaian sehun dan krystal. Datang dengan penuh amarah dan wajah yang memerah .

"kalian berduaa! Keruang konseling dekarang juga!" lanjut joonmyeon.

"cih ! ya pendek kau mengganggu saja!" jawab sehun santai sembari mendekati joonmyeon.

"apa kau bilang?, yah! Oh sehun hormat lah sedikit terhada sunbae mu!" jawab joonmyeon tegas.

"omong kosong!" sehun berdecak lagi dan memalingkan wjah nya kembali ke krystal yang sedang menatap sehun dengan tajam, dada ny naik turun seperti hendak ada yang keluar, dan wajah nya memerah padam.

"krystal-ssi dengarlah, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah men-cin-tai pangeran bodoh kalian. Kim jong in hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui hal-hal tentang cinta. Kau tahu ? aku hanya memperalat nya saja, ck ! kim jongin yang malang."

Sehun berbalik menatap joonmyeon—sang ketua osis.

"dan aku, Kim joonmyeon. Aku tak akan pernah keruang konseling"

Sehun membalikkan badannya hendak pergi meninggalkan kantin, namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat jongin berdiri mematung tak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan wajah yang terluka dan penuh sesak. Namun sehun lagi-lagi tak peduli, hingga dia berjalan dan melewati jongin. Sedikit bahu mereka bergesakan karna sesaknya kantin saat itu.

Jongin masih terpaku diam dan tak tau harus apa, dia mendengar pengakuan sehun barusan. Dia mungkin berharap tuli atau tidak mempunyai telinga saat itu. Namun itu hal mustahil yang terjadi kepada jongin sang perfect.

Sama halnya dengan keterdiaman jongin saat ini, orang-orang yang berada di kantin tersebut pun diam dan menatap iba terhadapnya. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti itu jongin berjalan mendekati krystal kembali dengan tatapan menusuk dan dinginnya.

"ya kau krystal-ssi? Kau apakan kekasih ku hah?" jongin kembali seperti semula,kembali kepada jongin yang berandalan, angkuh, dan kejam.

Jongin memegang erat bahu krystal dan mencengkram nya keras.

"jangan pernah mengganggu milikku, dan jangan pernah sekali-sekali berniat menghancurkannya" jongin menarik nafas nya dan mendekati telinga krystal berbisik seductiv, lalu mengatakan .

"atau kau yang akan hancur"

"mw..mwo oo..oppaa" krystal sangat terpku dengan pernyataan jongin. Sungguh Tak dapat dipercaya .

"haahh aku jengah sudah hentikan! Kau krystal segera keruang konseling ! aku akan mencari sehun, anak itu benar-benar. Aiisshhh" joonmyeon menggeram frustasi dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin sambil menjambak kasar rambutnya.

* * *

[ruang konseling]

Terlihat sehun yang sedang mendudukkan pantatnya malas, dan menatap cuek yang sedang menatap nya penuh dengan amarah.

"ini sudah kasus ke dua puluh lima mu oh sehun, dan semua kasus ini terjadi dalam waktu satu bulan. Ada pembelaan nona oh-se-hun" menatap jengah sehun .

"entahlah seonsangnim. Menutut mu aku harus bagaimana?" jawab sehun santai.

"mwo!, yaa! Kau tau kali ini kau berurusan dengan siapa? Kau bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika krystal mengadukan ini kepad ayah nya!" teriak kepada sehun. Yah ayah krystal adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

"aku tak tau, terserah seonsangnim sajalah." Jawab sehun acuh (lagi) dan bangkit hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang memuakkan bagi nya itu.

"ya! Oh sehun dengarkan aku! Aku belum siap berbicara."

"apalagi sih" sehun terlihat sedikit mulai frustasi.

"kau di skors selama dua minggu!" ucap final dari .

"wahh jinjja?" sehun menyeringai "ck! Tak buruk seonsangnim, itu berarti aku bebas selama empat belas hari ini"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan yang kehilangan kata-kata nya karna tak tau harus berbuar apa lagi.

* * *

Sehun berjalan santai dikoridor yang ramai itu. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Oh bukannya hanya hari ini, tapi dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Selain cantik sehun juga mempunyai body yang aduhai, dia berjalan santai. Sesekali dia mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang dia lewati

"apa dia pelacur?, mini sekali pakaiannya"

"dia sangat miskin sehingga membeli baju baru saja tak mampu. Lihatlah pakaian yang kekecilan itu"

Yah, sehun memakai pakaian yang sangat minim untuk ukuran baju sekolah. Bajunya yang terkesan kekecilan mencetak jelas payudara nya yang terbilang besar itu, dan roknya sekitar lima belas centi di atas lutut itu bergerak-gerak sexy. Sehingga menghasilkan tatapan-tatapan lapar mahluk adam yang ada di sekolah itu.

Sehun mendengar semua bisikan oraang-orang yang sedang mengatainya saat itu. Namun dia tak ambil pusing. Itu hal yang biasa bagi sehun.

Sampai satu tangan kekar menggandeng mesra bahu sehun. Dan sehun hanya tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang berada disampingnya itu.

"hai bunny~~" sapa lelaki jangkung itu, kris.

"oh! Hai honeyy~, kau mengagetkan ku"

"mau bermain? Kau terlihat sedang kacau saat ini?"

sehun menatap nakal kris "hahah kau tahu yah? Baiklah" jawab sehun menggerling nakal.

"kajaa! Aku pikir uks tak buruk untuk kita bercinta" jawab kris penuh semangat.

Sehun hanya terdiam, mendengarkan penuturan kris barusan. Bercinta? Hmm.

* * *

"ehmmm~" suarah desahan demi desahan terdengar di ruang yang serba putih itu, ruangan yang berkisar dua kali tiga meter itu sedikit beraura panas akibat kegiatan dua insan tersebut.

"sehuna~ah kau sangat manis dan sexy" kris sedang asik mencumbui sehun yang berada dipangkuannya memanggut bibir bawah dan atas sehun secara bergantian namun terkesan penuh nafsu dan kasar.

Tangan kris tak diam, dia meremas kasar payudar sehun yang kancing bajunya terbuka tiga kancing sehingga payudara sehun sedikit banyak menyembul keluar.

Ahh~ kk..krisshh" sehun memegang kepala kris yang sekarang tengah bergantian menciumin perpotongan leher sehun, tangan kanannya mulai mngusap paha mulus sehun sedikit dalam hampir mnyentuh pangkal paha sehun yang terasa lembab di tangan kris.

Tangan sehun juga tak mau diam dia terus memainkan tangannya di dada bidang kris. Mengusap-ngusap lembut berusaha semakin menaikkan libido kris untuk berbuat lebih.

Kancing terakhir dari seragam sehun terbuka . dan hanya menampakkan tubuh molejksehun yang sedang memaki bra hijau toska berenda yang sangat terlihat ketat di payudara sehun. Kris semakin mentap lapar ke arah sehu . namun kegiatan mereka karna tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu belakang kris dan langsung menghantam kris dengan hujaman berupa pukulan keras.

BUGH! BUGHH!

"kau sialan, bajingan bedebah ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasih ku hah"

Jongin yah jongin, datang dengan penuh amarah menghujami kris dengan pukulan-pukulan keras sampai tak bisa melawan sedikit pun.

BIGH!

BUGHH!

"rasakan ini brengsek jangan pernah menyentuh milikku ! oh sehun ! millikku!"

Teriakkan jongin sangat keras bisa dipastikan orang-orang medengar teriakkan itu walaupun hanya samar-samar. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu dia segera mengancingkan baju-baju nya sesekali melhat pertikaian itu dengan takut-takut.

Sehun sangat marah saat ini, dan itu membuat nya sedikit blank tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa.

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

Sehun menarik paksa jongin yang menghujami wajah kris yang sudah entah seperti apa bentuknya hidung dan dan mulutnya sama-sama mengeluarkan dara dan pelipis nya terlihat mulai membiru.

"sialan" kris berusaha bangkit dan pergi dari ruang uks . yang hanya menyisahkan sehun dan jongin dalam suasana yang sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa tangannya masih menggenggam lengan jongin kuat seraya mengatur nafas nya yang memburu . melepaskan cengkraman jongin dari kris sangat-sangat membutuhkan tenaga rupanya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kuatnya lengan jongin saat menghantam wajah kris dengan membabi-buta. Dan jelas itu sangat membuat sehun ketakutan.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Duhh maaf yah . disini jongin partnya dikit banget udah gitu terkesan lembek gitu yah? Hahah memang jongin disini di setting lemah banget sama sehun . Maaf juga kalu ff ini gajeeeee dan penulisannya gak jelas :( maklumlah ini ff pertama aku :), haha kalo chanbaek yang naughty and love aku gasebut itu ff. Ntahlah aku hanya mencurahkan fantasi liar ku tentang chanbaek terhadap sebuah fic yang seperti itu. Apa itu bisa dibilang fanfiction? Haha molla..**

**Ohya ini fic gapanjang-panjang amat kok. Dan juga konfliknya juga aku pikir gaterlalu berat. Aku juga gabisa baca ff yang sedih-sedih soalnya apalagi buat .dan juga aku gayakin bisa munculin chanbaek wala. Hehe (kebanyakan hehe)**

**Makasih uda sempat review dan membaca **

**Thanks juga buat yang uda review **

[Nagisa Kitagawa] [Domino S-young][ ][michelle jung][urikaihun][byunperverthun][mr. Jongin albino][exocansu]

**Maaf jika ada salah dalam pengetikan nama ^^**

**Ditunggu review nya ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard Love -Kaihun-**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**Main cast : Kaihun**

**Slight : Chanbaek (gayakin)**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Author : baeksexyeol**

**Sorry for typo(s) and **

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"sehun-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" kenapa kau bertanya lagi apa yang sehun lakukan, jongin? Bodoh. Tapi tidak, jongin tidak bodoh. Dia hanya terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang sehun lakukan barusan. Sehingga dia menanyakan hal konyol tersebut kepada sehun.

"jo..jongin" sehun berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan diri nya seperti semula. Tapi tak bisa dia sangat gugup sekarang. Jongin yang berbicara dingin dan datar tampa menatap kearahnya membuat nya takut.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN DENGAN SI BRENGSEK ITUU" sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap jongin. Begitu terkejut dengan bentakan jongin yang baru kali ini dia dengar. Sehun hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"akuu.." sehun mencoba berbicara, tapi dia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, dia tahu dia salah. Tapi pikirannya terasa blank.

"kau kekasih ku sehun, harusnya kau berlari kepada ku jika kau punya masalah." Jongin beralih menatap wajah sehun. Dia menatap dalam mata sehun yang sedikit memerah.

"aku selalu mencoba mengerti dengan hal-hal nakal yang kau lakukan sehun.." jongin berdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"sehun tatap akau ketika sedang berbicara?, apa yang di berikan si brengsek itu kepada mu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau memberikan tubuh mu kepadanya?!"

"apa dia membayar mu? Apa dia memberi mu uang?!"

"apa yang kau bicarakan jongin" sehun berbicara kali ini. Dengan nada pelan. Masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu maksud dari perkataan jongin tadi tapi dia mencoba berpura-pura tak tahu. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi miris.

"baiklah sehun jika itu yang memang kau mau, ketika kita berkencan aku akan memberi mu uang, ketika aku mencium mu aku akan memberimu uang, aku akan selalau memberi mu uang setiap kita selalu bersama! Itu yang kau mau kan!?"

"jaga ucapan mu jongin apa maksud mu hah, aku memang salah tapi aku tak pernah menerima uang sedikit pun aku tak serendah itu untuk menjual tubuh ku!" mata sehun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mendongakkan kepala nya ke atas agar tak jatuh .

"jongin.. sebaikknya hubungan kita sudah cukup samapi disini saja" sehun menundukkan kepalanya menggigit bibirnya agar isakannya tak keluar.

"ap..apa yang kau bicarakan sehun" jongin terkejut dengan apa yang sehun kata kan barusan.

"kita putus jongin. Sudahi saja hubungan kita sampai disini. Yah seperti yang kau anggap, aku ini perempuan jalang." Sehun kembali menatap wajah jongin dengan mata nya yang sedikit berair "oh! Bahkan bukan hanya kau yang menganggap aku jalang, tapi satu sekolah ini jongin, jadi tak akan ada penyesalan kalau hubungan ini berakhir, semua nya akan senang" Sehun tersenyum simpul sembari menatap wajah jongin.

"bukan..bukan ini maksudku sehun. Sehun.. sehun kau tahu aku sangat mencintai mu" jongin memegang kedua bahu sehun dan mendekatkan kepala nya kepada sehun. Namun sehun melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"BUAT APA KAU MENCINTAI GADIS JALANG INI JONGIN?!, aku.. aku sungguh tak pantas untuk mu. Aku nakal,aku brengsek, aku bukan gadis baik-baik, bahkan aku tak pernah peduli lagi dengan mu. Aku selalu mengacuhkan mu jongin. Lalau apa yang kau harapkan lagi dari ku!" air mata sehun sudah jatuh. Tak banyak namun dapat mengatakan betapa sakit nya hati sehun saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sehun saat ini hingga dia bisa menangis seperti itu.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ku sehun. Aku juga brengsek!, aku juga berandalan. APA SALAHNYA JIKA SI BRENGSEK INI MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DAN MENCINTAI SI GADIS JALANG!"

PLAKK—

Satu tamparan sehun daratkan ke pipi jongin, dia begitu sangat terkejut dengan ucapan jongin tadi. Dan juga sehun sudah sangat terlihat lelah saat ini,mata nya berair, pikirannya juga kalut. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut begitu menerima tamparan sehun.

"sehun.."

"tinggalkan aku kai. Kita sudahi hubungan ini" sehun pergi meninggalkan jongin yang sudah terduduk dilantai uks sambil menangis. Terlihat cengeng dan sangat kacau. Sungguh kasihan kau jongin.

"sehun.. jangan pergi"

* * *

..

Sehun berada di atap sekolah sekarang, menyendiri berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Bohong jika sehun tak sakit. Bohong jika sehun betul-betul menerima keputusan yang barusan diambilnya.

Memutuskan jongin bukan satu dari rencana nya ketika berpacaran dengan jongin. Sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya hubungannya dengan jongin berakhir.

Sehun juga sama dengan gadis lainnya. Menginginkan hubungan yang romantis dan manis dalam kisah percintaannya. Tapi itu dulu ketika baru pertama berpacaran dengan jongin. Dia berfikir dia akan baik-baik saja dengan jongin. Jongin lelaki yang baik walau dengan semua sikap kasar nya.

Dia berencana akan berubah ketika dengan jongin. Jongin laki-laki pertama yang dikenalnya yang tidak menatap nya dengan lapar dan penuh nafsu, jongin memperlakukannya berbeda. Jongin memperlakukannya seperti wanita yang harus dilindungi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Namun itu hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan saja. Sejalannya dengan waktu, sehun tersadar sungguh dia tak pantas untuk jongin. Jongin kaya, tampan dan memiliki segalnya. Bahkan fans disekolah nya tak main-main banyaknya. Awal nya sehun hanya cuek dengan semua perkataan fans jongin terhadapnya. Namun dia tersadar siapa dirinya jika dihadapkan dengan jongin. Dia juga banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak jika hubungan mereka berlanjut. Dia berniat memutuskan hubunganya dengan jongin lebih awal, namun itu sangat sulit karna sehun betul-betul tahu jongin sangat mencintainya .

Dan sejak hari itu sehun merubah sikap nya terhadap jongin sedikit demi sedikit agar jongin muak dengannya. Namun sehun salah. Karna jongin semakin menginginkannya setelah semua hal buruk yang dilakukan sehun kepada jongin.

* * *

...

"hahh.. ." jongin sangat bosan berada di ruangan ini. Ck! Dia bertanya-tanya kemana pergi nya yang memanggilnya tadi. Yah ini bulan ke enam nya jongin besekolah disini. Tapi dia sudah berulang kali keluar masuk ke ruangan ini. Keruangan konseling.

Krieet

Pintu ruangan konseling terbuka, jongin sedikit tersenyum akhirnya datang. Tapi bukan yang di dapati nya, malah gadis dengan berpakaian sekolah yang terbilang cukup minim itu yang datang. Duduk di samping nya dengan cuek dan mengangkat sebelah kaki nya ke atas paha putih gadis tersebut.

Jongin hanya diam menatap gadis itu. Dia sedikit berdecak melihat pakaian minim gadis itu, pantas saja dipanggil ke ruang konseling.

Entah kenapa jongin terlihat sedikit risih dengan gadis yang di samping nya itu. Rupa gadis itu sangat cantik dan terkesan imut menampilkan kesan gadis baik dan polos. Tapi pakaian nya itu sedikit membuat jongin berfikir dua kali kalau gadis itu benar-benar gadis baik. Oh ayolahh jongin bakan pernah melihat gadis bertelanjang untuknya, jadi pakaian sekolah yang minim tidak terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit terkejut dan ehhm merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang gadis ini kenakan .

Tampa sadar jongin melepaskan jas sekolah nya dan memakaikan nya di paha gadis yang terbuka itu. Jangankan gadis itu yang sedang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang, jongin sendiri juga tak tahu dia sedang sedang melakukan apa. Entah kenapa, dia hanya melepaskan jas nya begitu saja dan memakai kan nya untuk menutupi paha gadis itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu mendelik tidak senang melihat jongin bergantian setelah matanya menatapa jas jongin yang sedang berada di pahanya.

"euuhmm itu.. ituu tak baik mempertontonkan paha mu seerti itu, dihadapan seorang lelaki." jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. dan tersenyum kikuk. Dan hell! Apa tadi katanya 'tak baik mempertontonkan paha kepada seorang laki-laki?' jongin bahakan kau pernah berkali-kali melakukan one night stand dengan banyak gadis polos sebelumnya.

Heoll

"aku tak butuh" gadis itu berniat mengembalikan lagi jas jongin. Namun di tahan oleh jongin.

"ti..tidak perlu pakailah dulu, nanti saja dilepas setelah aku pergi dan selesai dengan " jongin kau kenapa sih?. Ini bukan dirimu kau biasanya akan selalu menerjang wanita yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya kepada mu.

Gadis itu diam kembali. Suasana semankin canggung, dan entah kenapa (lagi-lagi) jongin tak suka suasana nya. Dan dia juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang menjadi seperti ini mendadak aneh ketika bertemu dengan gadis yang duduk diam disebelahnya ini. Jongin sekarang sedang menggaruk leher nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil mencoba berbicara lagi.

"ehhmm lama " jongin bergumam sembari berusaha melihat name tag gadis itu.. dan berhasil .

"ya kan oh... sehun?" tanya nya setelah mengetahui nama gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat membicarakan apa-apa dengan gadis itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana dia melakukan hal-hal konyol yang seperti dilakukannya saat ini.

Menjulurkan tangan kanan nya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "aku kim jongin, sehun." ya tuhan panggil park chanyeol—teman jongin sekarang dan dia akan mentertawai jongin yang sedang bertingkah bodoh layak nya rohit di film jadu.

Benar-benar bukan jongin si arrogant, angkuh dan penuh kuasa.

"aku tahu" jawab gadis itu datar tampa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang ditatap gadis itu, entahlah jongin tak tahu. Dan jongin menarik uluran tangannya yang tak dibalas gadis itu.

"wooahhh kau tahu aku? Jinjja—."

"kau berisik sekali sih, diamlah semua orang mengenal mu. Berandalan kim"

Ooh karna itu dia mengenal jongin. Jongin kembali tersenyum kikuk.

Yah begitulah awal jongin dan sehun bertemu. Sejak hari itu jongin semakin tertarik dengan sehun. Dia tahu dia menyukai sehun setelah seminggu mencari informasi tentang sehun, sehun yang seorang penyendiri yang hanya berteman dengan byun baekhyun, dan di seorang anak broken home—dia tahu dari chanyeol yang berteman usil dengan baekhyun teman sehun.—sehun bahkan hampir pernah menjadi korban portisusi oleh kakak kadung sehun sendiri. Untung itu tak terjadi karna jongin lah yang membeli sehun dengan harga yang sangat tinggi dengan jaminan sang kakak tak akan pernah melakukannya hal gila itu lagi kepada sehun.

Well sehun merasa sangat tersanjung dengan sikap jongin. Dan BUUM! Jongin dan sehun saling jatuh cinta.

* * *

...

"oi dude bersemangatlah! Ya tuhan jongin ini bukan seperti mu sudah dua hari ini kau begini hei!" chanyeol terus merecoki jongin yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya membuang mukanya menghadap tembok dan dari tadi jongin sama sekali tak merespon apapun yang dikatakan oleh chanyeol.

"chanyeol aku sangat mencintainya.." akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang keuar dari mulut jongin.

"ha..haa?! kau sakit yah? Oh aku tahu ayo kita ke klub malam ini kita bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita dan lupakan oh sehun !, yah kita harus kesana atau kau akan semakin menjadi gila" jawab chanyeol antusias.

"chanyeol sudah dua hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah. Aku merindukannya chanyeol." jongin menatap chanyeol akhirnya . chanyeol kesal melihat jongin yang seperti ini, ini bukan jongin temannya yang berandalan dan brengsek.

"ayolah jongin jangan terlalu fokus terhadap wanita gila itu!, kau akan menjadi seorang CEO sebentar lagi! Kau masih bisa mencari gadis yang lebih sempurna dari seorang OH SEHUN!" chanyeol semakin frustasi dan mengeluarkan amarah nya yang selama ini dia pendam . dia berbicara panjang dan terkesan kasar kali ini kepada jongin.

"AKU TAK MAU!, DAN DIA BUKAN GADIS GILAA!" jongin membalas meneriaki chanyeol dengan tak mau kalah, tak terima kekasihnya—mantan kekasihnya di sebut-sebut wanita gila.

Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan bentakan jongin hanya mampu menatap penuh iba terhadap sahabat nya itu, ini kali keduanya jongin seperti ini setelah ditinggal oleh luhan kekasih kecil jongin, namun luhan tak separah ini. yah mungkin jongin saat ini butuh luhan, atau luhan memang sangat diperlukan saat ini untuk mengembalikan jongin seperti dulu.

"jongin apa perlu aku memanggilkan luhan?"

"apa yang kau katakan chanyeol? Pergilah dan jangan sangkut pautkan hal in dengan luhan" suara jongin terdengar sangat kecil karna dia berbicara

Di dalam kukungan selimut tebalnya.

"haaah!" chanyeol mendesah "ya sudah aku pergi dulu" dan chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan jongin sendiri di kamar.

* * *

...

"HOII!"

"ya tuhan kau mengejutkan ku! ."

"ahahah maaf baby baek, jika pangeran muu ini mengejutkanmu"

"kau mau apalagi park chanyeol?, dan apa? Pangeranku? Mimpi saja sana"

"hei hei kau galak sekali" chanyeol mengejar baekhyun yang sedikit meninggalkannya.

"jangan marah-marah dong. setelah singa sekolah tak muncul dua hari ini, harimau sekolah muncul, membuat ku seram baek"

"apa maksud mu!, sampaikan saja sekarang aku tak suka basa-basi!" jawab baekhyun ketus. Ya dia tahu chanyeol datang pasti punya maksud tertentu

"ughhh kau imut sekalii~~" chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas.

"ughh kau yah! Lepas!"

"heheh aku ingin bertanya kemana oh sehun dua hari ini, Baek?"

"aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana" jawab baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"oh masa kau tak tahu, kau kan temannya" chanyeol tak percaya .

"ya mana ku tahu dia pergi kemana, yang ku tahu dia hanya kena skors selama dua minggu. Sudah yah jangan menganggu ku lagi! Aku sibuk"

"haa—haah! Yah baby baekky~~ tunggu akuu"

* * *

...

Seisi kantin itu berbisik-bisik kaget dengan objek penglihatan mereka siapa yang tak kaget melihat jongin dan luhan yang notabene nya mantan kekasih jongin kembali bersatu. Bukan berarti bersatu dalam arti hubungan. Tapi bersatu karna mereka saat ini sedang terlihat bersama dan menikmati makan siang bersama. Duduk berdempetan dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajah luhan.

"apa si idiot park itu mengadu sesuatu noona?"

"heuumm begitulah dan aku disuruh menghiburmu. Haha apa yang harus ku hibur jonginiee ~" luhan sedikit tertawa sambil memasukkan se-sendok pasta kedalam mulut nya.

"tak kusangka setelah kau menangisi ku sekarang kau menangisi gadis berandalan itu" ucap luhan sambil melihat sehun yang sedang duduk dipojok kantin bersama temannya, baekhyun.

Ohya ini sudah dua hari sehun bersekolah, dan sudah enam belas hari pula sehun dan jongin tidak berhubungan. Sebenarnya masih hanya saja sehun selalu menghindari jongin yang selalu menghubungi nya dan mendatangi apartement nya.

"ck!, percaya diri sekali kau kalau aku menangisi mu, sehun wanita pertama yang ku tangisi"

"BUAHAHAHAAHAHAH" tawa luhan lepas sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan jongin tentang tangis-menangisi.

"ya! Noona pelankan tawa mu! Apa yang kau tertawai ! aisshh kau menyebalkan"

"seorang kim jong in mengakui kalau dia menangisi seorang gadis!, menggelikkan!"

"menyebalkan, sudah noona pergi lah aku takut tuan oh sehun akan mengamuk nantinya. Sudah sana pergii" usir jongin dengan mendorong paksa luhan .

"ia..ia.. aku juga malas bersama dengan mu, seisi kantin sedang membicaraka yang tidak-tidak lagi dengan kita cih!, bodoh" luhan segera beranjak pergi dari kantin, dan meninggalkan jongin sendiri duduk di bangkunya . sesekali dia menatap sehun yang berada di pojok kantin. Tapi dia hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar karna sepertinya sehun tak sama seperti nya yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari perhatian dengannya.

* * *

"sehunah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya baekhyun.

"memang nya aku kenapa baek?

"huuh aku tau kau sedang panas saat ini" kecoh baekhyun, di tahu sehun sedang merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Melihat sepasang mantan kekasih yang duduk tidak berjauhan dengannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan kim jongin dan luhan.

"tidak, aku sama sekali baik-baik saja." Jawab sehun masih berpura-pura acuh. Tapi nyata nya tidak.

Sebenarnya ada banyak pikiran yang terlintas dalam benak sehun saat ini. Baekhyun benar, dia sedang panas saat ini. Ingin saja dia berlari atau pergi dari kantin ini ketempat yang jauh lebih tenang atap sekolah atau mungkin perpustakaan yang sama sekali hampir tidak pernah ia kunjungi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Akan menjadi sangat mencolok dimata orang-orang yang ada di kantin ini kalau dia melakukan hal tersebut.

'Hufhht apa jongin sudah mencapai rasa muak nya padaku?, sehingga secepat itukah dia mencari pengganti ku' seperti itulah kiranya pikiran sehun saat ini. Bohong juka sehun tidak mencuri-curi pandang ke arah jongin. Namun dia selalu memalingkan wajah nya sebelum jongin menyadari kalau sehun melirik-lirik ke arah nya.

* * *

...

Setelah sekolah usai jongin berniat menjumpai sehun. Dia sudah sangat rindu terhadap sehun. Apalagi sehun yang selalu menolak nya ketika di hampiri. Tapi hari ini jongin berniat tak akan melepaskan sehun nantinya.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, munculah sehun . senyum pun terkembang di pipi jongin tapi senyum itu seketika luntur karna melihat kris berlari kecil mendatangi sehun, lalu merangkul pinggang sehun, dan mnegecup pipi sehun.

Rahang jongin mengeras, dan tangannya terkepal kuat, wajahnya memerah. Dia berjalan ke arah sehun dan kris. menarik paksa tangan sehun dari kris.

"sehun-ah"

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat jongin datang tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"hei..heii apa-apaan kau, lepaskan sehun" titah kris.

"enak saja.." jawab jongin mendecih pelan. "sehuna pulang dengan ku saja, ayo ku antarkan kerumah mu" mohon jongin.

"jongin.. lepas"

"tidak bisa, kau harus pulang denganku!" jongin sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sedikit emosi dengan keadaan sekarang.

"hey jangan kasar dengannya! sehun tak mau pulang dengan mu!, kami sudah berjanji mau mengunjungi suatu tempat!" kris melepaskan kasar genggaman jongin dan menghempaskannya.

"sehuna" jongin ingin menggapai tangan sehun lagi namun kali ini sehun menghindar.

"sudahlah jongin, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan aku ingin bebas dari kekangan mu yang seperti ini. Aku.. aku sudah nyaman dengan kris saat ini"

kalimat terakhir sehun terdengar sedikit ragu, namun jongin cukup tercengang mendengar penuturan sehun. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Hubungan kris dan sehun terlalu tiba-tiba pikirnya, membuat dia sedikit lambat berfikir dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencerna kata-kata sehun barusan hingga dia tersadar sehun sudah memasuki mobil merah kris dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung disana.

* * *

...

Seminggu kemudian sudah tak terdengar lagi kabar jongin yang terus-menerus mengejar sehun. Mungkin jongin sudah benar-benar lelah, jadi dia sungguh bersikap biasa saja sekarang ketika bertemu dengan sehun.

"sehuna, sekarang kau yang terlihat kacau setelah jongin—"

"baek ayo kita ke klub kita bersenang-senang kembali, aku begini karna bosan tahu"

"hah sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan dirimu! Baiklah kajjaaa !" .

Setiba di klub sehun kembali liar seperti semula. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati dentuman musik saat itu, sehun yang sudah tak tahu kemana perginya baekhyun, setiba sampai hanya bisa menari sendiri. Seperti biasa dia di kelilingi banyak lelaki di sekitarnya.

Dia tertawa lepas, sembari kembali meneguk minuman yang di pesannya. Mengobrol riang bahkan sesekali menerima ciuman pipi yang di berikan laki-laki asing disekitarnya dengan senyuman menawan, sehun terlihat sedikit mabuk saat ini. Kikikan kecil terkadang muncul dari mulut nya.

Dia kembali ke dance floor. Dia terlihat senang namun tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya meringis pilu saat ini. Dia sedang merindukan sosok yang selalu dicintainya. Merindukan belaian nya, perhatiannya bahkan senyuman dan perlakuan lembut nya kepada sehun. Tampa sadar sehun mengeluarkan air mata di sela-sela tariannya . sedikit terisak namun masih tetap meneguk minuman yang di bawa nya ke dance floor.

* * *

...

Satu persatu murid-murid yang ada di koridor sekolah menghentikan sejenak aktifitas nya, karna tekejut dengan sosok yang sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah, sehun. Bukan karna dia sedang menggaet kris di tangannya, atau karna membuat ulah lagi. Tapi tatapan mata siswa-siswi tu mentap sehun dengan takjub dan tak percaya.

Oh Sehun yang di kenal sebagai siswi sexy yang tak segan-segan memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya dalam balutan seragam sekolah nya yang ketat dan menantang kini bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang sangat anggun atau bisa dibilang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—lebih feminim.

Seragam yang biasanya ia pakai sangat ketat, kini terlihat sedikit longgar namun tidak kebesaran sangat pas ditubuhnya , rok lima belas centi nya di atas lutut tergantikan dengan lima centi di atas lutut yang terlihat sangat pas di kaki jenjang nya, oh sehun yang biasanya mengucir rambutnya menampakkan leher jenjang nya kini sedang menggerai rambut sebahunya dan menyelipkan pita bitu mungil di sebelah kiri rambutnya, mungkin dia sedikit menggunakan lipgloss, karna bibirnya semakin terlihat menggoda dan terlihat mengkilat. Tas nya yang selama ini terkesan tidak mempunyai berat karna tidak di isi apapun kini sangat jelas terlihat bawa tas nya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

Namun hanya satu yang tak berubah dari sehun, dia tidak pernah tersenyum ketika sedang berjalan.

* * *

**TBC—**

**Thanks To :**

**[mrblackJ; kurang greget yah?, TT ini author abal emang gabisa kali yah buat yang greget-greget. Mian.]**

**[Kaihun Krisho Shiper][maxiuxiu][kihae forever][furff][Zy][Guest][minha][teleportbabies][utsukushii02][shinshin99SM]**

**[bellasung21; tanya sama jongie deh sehun masih pw apa belom]**

**[xxx]**

**[urikaihun; hunie bandel ih, doain aja kauhun happy end hehe]**

**[Hun Love] ]**** [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Domino S-young][ ][michelle jung][urikaihun][byunperverthun][mr. Jongin albino][exocansu]**

[Ada yang belum disebut/ salah pengketikan nama?]

* * *

**Sebenarnya aku gapengalaman banget yang namanya buat FF. Maaf yah kalau ff ini terkesan aneh, chapter ini maupun chapter kedepannya. This is My first fanfic !**

**Terus juga mungkin ff ini besok udah end ^^**

**Last !**

**Review juseyeooo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hard Love -Kaihun-**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**Main cast : Kaihun**

**Slight : Chanbaek (gayakin)**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Author : baeksexyeol**

**Sorry for typo(s) and **

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Semenjak perubahan oh sehun itu, banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Bukan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolah, namun banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada sehun, misalnya sekarang sehun sedang mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengambil kartu perpustakaan yang tidak pernah di ambilnya selama ini, semenjak semua murid setahun yang lalu di wajibkan untuk membuat kartu perpustakaan untuk para siswa-siswi, dan baru hari ini dia mengambilnya. Sampai-sampai sang piket jaga hari ini pun menatap aneh kepada sehun.

"oh..oh sehun?" ucap pemuda blonde itu dengan sedikit tergagap, masih tidak biasa dengan yang ada di depannya itu atau pemuda itu masih takut dengan sosok oh sehun?. Entahlah.

"ya" jawab sehun masih dengan sikap dinginnya "aku ingin pinjam buku sejarah, geografi dan ekonomi, dan aku tak tahu dimana harus mendafatkannya bisa kau bantu aku mendafatkannya zelo-ssi?" tanya sehun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"apa? Untuk apa?"

"hahhh untuk kuu pakailah!, selama ini aku tidak mempunyai buku itu! Bod—" sehun hampir saja memaki zelo kalau tidak cepat-cepat dia sadar akan apa yang mau di ucapkannya itu "hehh sudahlah ambilkan saja" ucap sehun akhirnya

"ba..baiklah sehun. Tunggu sebentar"

"hmm"

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di salah satu bangku perpustakaan, sambil menunggu zelo mencarikan bukunya. Tak lama kemudian zelo pun datang.

"sehun.. mian spertinya buku ekonomi kita tidak ada lagi di perpustakaan, ada kelas yang sedang memakainya"

"benarkah? Kelas mana yang memakai nya? Apa mereka akan mengembalikannya nanti?"

"tentu saja, karna buku itu dipinjam oleh anak-anak kelas utama, oh! mintalah dengan jongin sehunah, kau kan kekasihnya dan jongin kan berada di kelas utama" ucap zelo antusias tampa memperhatikan raut wajah sehun yang terlihat tahukah dia bahwa jongin dan dia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi?. Heoll!

"eum begitu yah.. nanti saja aku kembali lagi. Terimakasih" ucap sehun akhirnya.

'ughh dengan jongin yah'

Sehun berjalan sambil menunduk, dan bergumam entah apa yang sedang dia gumamkan. Namun terdengar sedikit rasa putus asa dalam gumamannya tampa menyadari dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang dari simpang koridor sekolah dan menabrak bahu nya dengan keras.

BUAGH!

"owwh! Si—sial!" umpatnya. sehun mendongak hendak memaki orang yang menabrak nya itu namun diurungkannya karna yang menabrak nya adalah jongin. Seketika suasana nya menjadi sangat sepi menurutnya. Seperti tidak ada nya aktifitas sedikit pun. Mata sehun memandang lurus jongin, begitu pula sebaliknya, beda halnya dengan sehun, kini jongin sedang menatap sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"se..sehun?" ucap nya.

"ma..maaf jongin-ssi" sehun berdiri dan merapikan bajunya, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya agar tak ada kotoran yang menempel. Membungkuk lalu berniat pergi. Namun langkah sehun terhenti ketika dirasanya sebuah lengan kokoh sedang menahan pinggang nya. Dia tahu itu tangan jongin.

"se..sehunah?" suara jongin terdengar sedikit pelan.

Sehun tak tau, apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya, karna dia merasa sebentar lagi akan mati akibat pacu jantung nya yang sangat tidak terkontrol. Kaki nya lemas dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badan atau wajah nya menghadap seseorang yang sedang merangkul pinggang nya dari samping itu.

" ?" hanya itu yang dapat sehun berikan sebagai respon dari panggilan jongin.

"oh—ohh maaf sehun, aku pergi, maaf" begitu saja. Jongin pergi dengan sekilas senyuman yang di berikannya kepada sehun. Tak seperti biasanya.

"hahhh" setiba nya jongin yang pergi begitu saja, terdengar desahan putus asa sehun.'apa jongin tak terkejut dengan perubahanku?' sehun bertanya dalam hatinya. Sedikit kecewa melihat jongin yang seperti itu. Tapi dia berusaha tersenyum . yah sehun menjadi seperti ini karena merasa dia harus berubah. Dia ingin menjadi seorang yang layak. Layak dipandang dan layak dimiliki—Juga layak untuk seseorang.

* * *

..

"wooahhh! Sehun kau.. kau! Apa benar ini kau ?" baekhyun heboh sendiri melihat keadaan sehun yang sekarang. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang.

"kampungan sekali kau baek!" ketus sehun.

"yayaya! Kau benar aku memang kampungan dalam hal yang seperti ini. Apa lagi ini berhubungan langsung dengan mu yang seperti ini GOSH!" baekhyun masih heboh dan sehun mulai jengah dengan itu. Baekhyun bahkan langsung melompat dari meja kelas dan langsung menerjang sehun , dia lebih baik mendiamkan baekhyun yang seperti itu. Tak akan berhenti kalau tidak di acuhkan.

"ehem!.." baekhyun berdehem , mencoba meminimalisir kehebohan nya, betulkan? Dia akan diam jika di acuhkan. Namun bukan baekhyun nama nya kalau dia berhenti mengoceh. Dia mulai melemparkan serangan –serangan kecil kepada sehun seperti saat ini.

"apa kau seperti ini, karna untuk jongin?" tanya baekhyun .

Sehun diam.

"ah~ jadi benar karna ini untuk jongin. Ughh so sweet nyaa" baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan nya smbil begaya ala sleeping beauty sambil memejamkan matanya. Ughh terlihat imut. Namun sehun hanya memandang baekhyun serius kali ini.

"baek..apa salah jika aku mengharapkannya kembali setelah apa yang kuperbuat?" sehun kini menampakkan wajah sedih sekaligus bingung nya kepada baekhyun.

Membuat baekhyun bingung. oh ayolah baekhyun bukannya teman yang tidak baik karna tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa saat ini. Dia hanya bingung dan dia rasa posisi sehun sangat sulit kali ini. Selama ini sehun memang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. memutuskan jongin lalu meminta jongin kembali kepada nya . jika itu pun terjadi kepada nya. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya.

* * *

..

"dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali, tadi."

"apa alasannya berubah?"

"kenapa dia berubah setelah dia meninggalkan ku?"

"dia memang benar-benar ingin lepas dari ku seperti nya"

"ah~ sudah tidak mencintai ku lebih tepatnya"

"kenapa hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini sehuna?"Jongin berada di atas gedung sekolah nya. Hari ini dia membolos penuh pelajaran di kelas nya. Semenjak kejadian dia menabrak sehun tadi. Entah kenap dia tak mood belajar seperti biasanya. Well walaupun jongin tergolong murid bandal tapi jangan lupangan di murid berprestasi juga di sekolahnya.

Dan akhirnya dia memilih menyendiri sambil menggumam kan hal-hal aneh seperti yang dia gumamkan tadi. Topiknya tak jauh-jauh dari wanita cantik yang habis dia tabrak tadi—sehun . pikirannya pun kembali melayang-layang dimana waktu sehun dan jongin tidak seperti ini keadaanya. Dulu itu Menyenangkan.

"lihat kaki mu membengkak 'kan?"

"ishh aku tak akan menendang-nendang dan menghajar mereka kalau mereka sendiri tidak mencari keributan dengan ku jonginieeeee~~" rengek sehun sambil melihat pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir. Sedikit terlihat membiru dan membengkak.

"ok..ok baiklah hunie~. Masalah nya kita sedang tak berada di lingkungan sekolah saat ini. Kenapa kita bisa berlari sejauh ini"

"ishh kau yang menarik ku!"

"aku khawatir kita akan babak belur nantinya!. Oh ayolah mereka preman. Betul-betul preman sehun. Bukan preman sekolah yang selama ini sering kau hadapi"

"lalu bagaimana?. Lihat mendung" sehun mempout kan bibir nya karna tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak bisa berjalan, dan mobil jongin sedang tidak bersama mereka sekarang.

"kau bawa uang hun-ah?" tanya jongin.

"bodoh!, tas ku di dalam mobil mu. Uang ku di tas ku"

Tiba-tiba jongin berjongkok sambil membelakangi sehun. Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan jongin, hanya bisa menatap terpaku punggung kekasih nya itu.

"jo..jongin"

"naiklah ke punggungku. Kita kembali kesekolah menjemput mobilku" jongin masih tetap pada posisinya. Sehun tak tahu ekspresi jongin saat ini karna jongin berjongkok membelakanginya. Namun sehun menangkap kalau jongin berbicara sangat lembut dan penuh kehangatan sekarang.

"aku..berat jongin, papah aku saja" sehun tidak ingin merepotkan jongin. Tidak, tidak setelah sehun membuat kekacauan tadi.

Jongin berbalik mendongak menatap sehun masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"tidak apa, kaki mu bia tambah parah nanti. Sudah ayoooo. Sebentar lagi hujan" jongin tersenyum lembut menatap sehun. Seolah mengatakan 'tak masalah kalau aku menggendong mu'.

Dan akhirnya sehun pun menaiki punggung jongin.

"terimakasih jongin." bisik sehun tepat di telinga jongin. Dan jongin tersenyum akan itu.

"hei jangan pakai rok pendek ini lagi. Aku yakin pasti itu sedikit tersingkap saat ini" jongin berbicara sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi sehun.

Cup—

Sehun mencium pipi jongin lama. Mengeratkan pergelangan tangan nya di dada dan leher jongin agar tak terjatuh.

Cup—

Sehun mencium pipi jongin lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu" sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Jongin yang diperlakukan sangat manis oleh kekasih nya itu mengangguk dan membalas perkataan sehuna "aku mencintai mu juga sehun"

"bisa kau menciumi pipi ku sampai kita di sekolah, ughh kau berat sekali sehuuunnn"jongin mencoba merayu sehun.

"dasar mesuuum !"

* * *

"apa aku benar-benar harus melupakanya yah"

Dia kembali bertanya kepada diri nya sendiri. Sebenarnya jongin sangat terkejut dengan aksi perubahan sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Namun dia terlau takut untuk menyimpulkan alasan-alasan mengapa sehun berubah seperti itu. Setelah dia dan sehun putus. Hubungan mereka semakin rumit. Jongin tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Hahhh jongin pening sendiri jadinya.

Drtt.. drtt..

Jongin tersadar sebentar hanya untuk memastikan siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan pada saat seperti ini.

-krystal-

"hahh apa aku harus memulai nya dengan krystal?"

* * *

..

"baek aku ke toilet sebentar yah"

"eoh? Perlu ku temani hun-ah?"

"tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri! Tak perlu kau cemaskan aku, kau tak tahu aku siapa heh?" sehun berbicara panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa dia tak perlu ditemani hanya untuk ke toilet saja.

"hahah jangan langsung sinis seperti itu, iya iya aku tunggu disini yah" baekhyun tersenyum menampakkan puppy eyes nya kepada sehun yang membuat sehun memutar mata nya.

"berlebihan" dengusnya.

Sehun mulai berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke toilet. Masih tak luput oleh berbagai macam pandangan-pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatap nya dengan tatapan kagum ad apula yang masih menatap nya seolah-olah dia masih gadis jalang seperti biasanya, walau dengan penampilan seperti sekarang. Selama perjalanan menuju toilet sehun selalu memikirkan jongin. Hampir satu hari ini dia tidak melihat jongin, kecuali pada saat dia bertabrakkan di simpang koridor sekolah tadi.

"hehh mereka masih saja begitu kepada ku" sehun mendesah melihat tatapan disekitarnya yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"berubah ternyata sangat sulit" dengus nya.

Sesampai nya di toilet sehun segera melakukan kegiatan/? Yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi sehun begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Saking terkejutnya dia hanya bisa mematung menyaksikkan adegan gulat bibir yang di tontonnya itu. Kaki nya terasa kaku dan seluruh syaraf maupun otot tubuhnya dirasa lumpuh, tak hanya itu, pikirannya terasa blank saat itu sehingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya itu.

"jo..jongin?"

Ya, sehun melihat jongin yang kini sedang bercumbu dengan krystal . Terlihat keduanya sangat menikmati adegan panas itu tapi terlihat jelas ciuman tersebut hanya dipenuhi dengan nafsu belaka. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar kalau sehun sedang berada di situ. hingga akhirnya pautan itu terlepas, karna tak sengaja sehun menyebutkan nama jongin. Sehun pun yang tersadar karena krystal dan jongin melepaskan pautan mereka, segera pergi meninggalkan toilet. Meninggalkan jongin dan krystal dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"ughhh menganggu saja kan jongiin. ihh buat apa wanita jalang itu ketoilet pada saat ini, jongin ayo lanjutkann~" krystal merasa sebal akibat jongin yang melepaskan paksa ciuman mereka begitu terdengar ada suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"jongiin" krystal masih mencoba merayu jongin dengan bergelayut manja di lengan jongin.

Jongin akhirnnya menatap krystal dan kembali dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

Ingin rasanya sehun menangis saat ini juga. Seperti inikah sakitnya jongin ketika melihat kris bercumbu dengan dirinya. Seperti inikah rasanya?. Seperti pasokan oksigen semakin menipis di setiap detiknya. dan sehun tak punya daya tampung yang cukup untuk meraup oksigen tersebut, seakan ingin mati. Seperti lupa cara bernafas, sesak. Bingung, karna apa yang dilihatnya tadi terlalu tiba-tiba hingga dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

...

Jam sekolah telah usai. Penampilan sehun sedikit berantakan saat ini. Bukan karna dia menagis atau merasa tertekan akibat melihat kejadian saat dia ingin pergi ke toilet tadi. Namun sehun tak terbiasa rapi, dia selalu acuh dengan penampilannya. Jadi sehun sedikit tak terbiasa ketika harus merapikan penampilannya di jam-jam sekolah tadi.

"hahh, sebaiknya rambut ini memang harus diikat. Merepotkan kalau berantakkan seperti ini" guammnya, baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah seorang oh sehun yang tak biasa itu.

"menikmati peran sekali heh?"

"diam bacon !, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" sehun masih terus merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari nya seperti sisir rambut.

"hayy sehunaaa~~" sehun tau suara siapa ini. Sebenarnya dia cukup bosan dengan kris yang saat ini dengan seenak jidatnya merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang sehun saat ini.

"lepaskan tangan mu kris, jangan seenak nya kau" sehun melepaskan paksa tangan kris yang bertengger manis di pinggang nya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"hei!..hei! tunggu sayang" kris mencoba menahan tangan sehun.

"hentikan kris!. Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa disini. Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan mu itu pada ku. Aku bukan gadis jalang yang kau kenal dulu kris. Jadi jangan berlaku seenaknya lagi dengan ku saat ini" ancam sehun. Kris yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan lain sehun hanya bisa memberikan seringaian nya kepada sehun.

"oh ayolah sehun, tak ada guna nya kau berubah. Kau akan tetap sama!"

"apa maksud mu kris?" sehun tak mengerti dengan ucapan kris barusan. Hanya bisa memandang nya sinis. Dan melontarkan kalimat tak mengerti nya .

"heh aku tau kau berubah karna jongin kan?. Sudah lah dia tak akkan kembali kepada mu. Kau lihat kan? Dia saja sudah bersama krystal saat ini. Ck!. Sudah ayo bersama ku" kris meraih tangan sehun dan hendak mengajak sehun memasuki mobil nya . namun lagi-lagi sehun menepis tangan kris dengan keras. Kris terkejut akan itu. Wajah nya terlihat mulai memerah.

"ya tuhann! Kau masih bisa menolakku disaat Cuma hanya aku yang memandang mu saat ini oh sehun!" ucap kris penuh amarah. Wajah nya sudah memerah saat ini.

"heh! Apa maksud mu!" kali ini baekhyun yang berbicara.

"asal kau tahu. Kenapa jongin tak kembali kepadamu padahal kau sudah berubah semanis ini oh sehun?" tanya kris kepada sehun penuh dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"diam ! dan tutup mulut mu kris, ayo baek kita pergi" sehun berusaha tak memperdulikan ucapan kris dengan segera menjauhi nya.

"gadis jalang tetap saja gadis jalang oh! tak akan bisa berubah. Jongin sadar kau memang seorang jalang makannya dia tak mau kembali kepada mu, cih! Bodoh" dengan begitu kris pergi meninggalkan sehun yang berdiri terpaku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

"sehun tenanglah, jangan pedulikan ucapan laki-laki brengsek itu. Dia hanya memanas-manasi mu saja karna barusan kau tolak. Tak usah dipikirkan" baekhyun mengelus pundak temannya itu. dia tahu sehun saat ini sedang menahan tangis nya. Terlihat ketika sehun menggigit kuat bibirnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya kebawah .

"baek kenapa rasa nya sesulit ini, aku hanya punya niat baik untuk berubah baek, semuanya seperti tak memberi kan aku kesempatan" ucap sehun penuh lirih. Suara nya bergetar dan masih tetap menunduk.

"sudah ku katakan tak usah dengar kan ucapan si breng—."

"baek aku pulang sendiri saja.."sehun memotong ucapan baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah kasar . sulit sekali.

* * *

..

"hei! Jong"

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Untung saja di atak tersedak makanan yang sedang di makannya saat ini. Ingin sekali dia melayang kan tinju nya kepada orang yang menganggu jam istirahatnya, namun di urungkannya karna terkejut siapa yang mengganggu nya saat ini.

"wohoooo bakkie! Ada apa kau kemari. Merindukanku hemm"

"diamlah park aku tak ingin berbicara dengan mu"

"ughh dasar , jadi!?"

"ehmm begini" bekhyun sedikit memperhatikan jongin yang melanjutkan makanannya saat itu.

"jongin apa kau tahu nomor baru nya sehun?"

Mendengar nama sehun, jongin memalingkan wajah nya secara spontan menghadap baekhyun dan itu membuat baekhyun terkejut hampir terjungkang ke belakang dan jatuh. Antusias sekali pikirnya.

"memang nya da apa?" cihh dengan responnya yang seperti tadi, dia berlagak seperti ini. Sok datar dan sok tak peduli.

"ehmm sehun tak masuk sekolah tiga hari, dan sulit sekali menghubunginya. kupikir dia mengganti nomornya, dan kau tahu nomornya. Mengingat kau maniak sehun.. ehmm yeah kupikir begitu"

baekhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal saat itu. Dia melihat ekspresi jongin yang berubah membuat nya sedikit takut.

Jongin pikir. selesai sudah acara makannya. Segera dia beranjak dari zona nyamannya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol saat itu.

"hei..hei! kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku jongin" baekhyun berusaha menghentikan jongin namun dicegah oleh chanyeol.

"sudah biarkan saja jongin seperti itu baek.." chanyeol menasehati baekhyun.

"tap..tapi yeol."

* * *

...

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"YA! SIAPA DISANA ! BERSABARLAH"

Pekikan itu keluar dari mulut jongin ketika tidur malam nya diganggu oleh bunyi bel yang terkesan tidak sabaran. Jongin masih pada posisi terduduk di sofa saat ini. Dia tertidur di sofa saat menonton film tengah malam tadi. Entah kenapa di bisa tertidur saat itu, yang jelas dia merasa sangat lelah. Terlalu banyak yang dipikir kannya. Memang yang difikirkannya terlalu banyak namun objek yang di fikirkannya sama, orang yang sama.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"YA TUHANN!"

Bunyi bel tergantikan oleh pukulan di pintu apartement jongin. Seperti nya tamu diluar sana bukan hanya tidak sabaran tapi tidak tau etika. Demi tuhan jongin melirik jam dinding nya dan sekarang jam tengah tiga subuh. Siapa yang datang berkunjung ke apartement nya subuh-subuh begini.

Jongin siap melontarakan umpatan kasar kepada orang yang tak sabaran ini, begitu membuka pintunya namun sesuatu terjadi.

"YA KAU! GIL—"

BRUKK

Jongin dikejutkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang ia dapatkan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang memeluknya saat ini. Sosok yang saat ini sedang menagis. bau alkohol yang kuat sangat tercium jelas dari tubuh gadis ini, sehun.

"hu..hun-ah" jongin tergagap masih dengan keterkejutannya

Sosok yang dipeluk itu pun mendongak

"jong..jonginn maaf .. maaf kan aku..hikss aku aku tau aku bodoh.. aku hikss"

Sehun tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-kata nya karna dia sudah sangat senggugukan saat ini, dan itu membuatnya susah berbicara. Jongin hanya menatap sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Sehun sangat kacau saat ini mata nya sembab, bibir nya merah, air mata nya terus saja keluar dari dua krystalnya..

Akhirnya jongin bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan sehun. Selama ini jongin hampir mati rasanya, dia sangat kacau, benar-benar kacau. Dia selalu merasa sesak dan sakit yang luar biasa selama sehun tak makan dengan baik, pekerjaan sekolah pun banyak dia lupakan dia seperti orang mati yang berjalan. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan gadis yang dipeluknya saat semakin terganggu sejak tadi siang baekhyun secara tak langsung memberi tahukannya kalau sehun menghilang tiga hari. Dia selalu memikirkan sehun, hanya sehun, dan selalu sehun.

"sshh.. tenanglah mari masuk. Diluar sangat dingin" jongin tak tau lagi harus memperlakukan sehun bagaimana. setelah apa yang sehun lakukan dengannya . dia sungguh tak mampu marah jika untuk sehun.

Sehun duduk di ranjang jongin saat ini masih sedang menangis. Dan menunduk dalam. Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Baju sehun yang sedikit melorot itu lagi-lagi menyesakkan hati jongin.

"jonginn. Aku.. aku minta maaf .. aku kalut .. hiks.. aku sungguh merasa tak pantas untukmu tapi sungguh aku ..hikss aku sangat mecintaimu.."

Jonginmasih diam, membiarkan sehun kembali berbicara. Dia masih tekejut dengan keadaan sekarang . seperti mimpi setelah tidurnya tadi di sofa ruang tengah.

"aku sangat takut dan kalut.. aku sangat takut terjalin hubungan rumit lagi setelah apa yang ku alami dengan orang tua ku jongin, aku takut mendapatkan perlakuan tidak diterima lagi hikkss dari orang-orang yang nantinya akan mengetahui hubungan kita.."

"aku berusaha menjauh karna aku merasa tak cukup pantas, tapi aku tidak bisa hikss,, hikss maafkan aku jongin aku mempermainkan perasaan mu"

Jongin segera merengkuh erat tubuh sehun "sungguh jongin aku sangat mencintai mu, bukan maksud ku untuk menyakitimu dengan cara meninggalkanmu dan datang kembali kepada mu hikkss." sehun kembali berbicara di dalam dekapan jongin

"sudahh..sudahh aku percaya dan aku memaafkanmu.. dan jangan menangis lagi"

"apa kau mau mandi air hangat? biar aku siapkan. Kau sangat bau alkohol, ya walaupun ini hampir jam tiga subuh. Tapi kau harus mandi kau tidak boleh tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini? Heumm?" jongin kembali memanjakan sehun, berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang lebih hangat agar sehun merasa nyaman. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dan jongin tersenyum, apa ini berarti hubungannya membaik.

* * *

...

Saat ini jongin sedang memeluk erat tubuh sehun. Membiarkan kepalanya memasuki ceruk leher sehun. Dan tersenyum-senyum senang.

"jongin/sehun" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"kau deluan sehun"

"tidak jadi"

"hmm baiklah, sehun"

"yah..."

"itu.. ituu benarkah kau dan kris—."

"tidak, tidak ada hubungan apapun. Maaf jongin saat di uks itu aku.. aku"

"sudahlah.. tapi kau benar-benar tak melakukannya dengan kris atas kemauan mu kan? Ia kan? Benar kan?" Jongin bangkit bertanya serius dengan sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

Sehun tersenyum "yah itu benar.. maaf aku sangat tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat itu. Maaf jongin ini terdengar sangat konyol tapi sungguh aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan kris" tutur sehun.

"hahh~ aku lega." Ucap jongin.

"sehun.. "

"yahh,,"

"kau cantik sekali seperti ini, kau tahu aku sangat putus asa akhir-akhir ini karna terlalu memikirkanmu" ucap jongin dengan senyum lembutnya.

"maafkan aku jongin, bukan makud ku membuat mu seperti itu" sehun menjawab dan sedikit mendongak sehingga matanya menatap pas kedalam bola mata jongin. Jongin menatap sehun penuh dengan arti, arti betapa begitu memujanya jongin terhadap sehun. Hingga bibir bibir sehun dan jongin bertemu. Ciuman lembut terjadi.

Jongin terus menciumi bibir sehun, memanggut bibir atas dan bawah sehun secara bergantian.

Menekan-nekan bibir sehun. kedua tangannya membingkai halus wajah sehun seakan takut sedikit tekanan saja dapat merusak wajah indah sehun. Sehun menerima dengan baik prilaku jongin terhadapnya. Karna dia juga menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini dari jongin.

Jongin terus menciumi bibir dan dagu sehun, turun ke perpotongan leher sehun, menghisap dan menjilat sedikit perpotongan leher nya. Menimbulkan sedikit bekas kebiruan disana.

"engghh jongiin" desahan sehun terdengar merdu di telinga jongin. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Menghapus saliva yang hampir jatuh dari dagu sehun dengan jempol nya, dan menjilat nya manis.

"ini ciuman pertama kita sehun" Sehun menunduk malu sambil mengangguk.

"jongiin... jongin aku melihat mu berciuman saat itu.." ucap sehun masih dengan menunduk.

"a..ah yah itu, maaf kan aku sehun. Aku juga.. aku juga sedang bimbang saat itu. Maaf..Maafkan aku" jongin menangkup wajah sehun dengan kedua tangannya. mencoba membuat sehun percaya pada saat sehun melihat nya berciuman kemarin. Karna jongin mulai merasa bimbang dengan perasaan sehun.

Sehun mengangguk (lagi) "aku mengerti. Itu juga karna salah ku kau seperti itu, aku juga minta maaf" sehun memegang tangan jongin yang sedang berada di pipi nya, mengelus lembut tangan jongin dan menikmati nya.

"kau tahu hun-ah, aku merasa menjadi pria yang sangat bodoh. aku selalu berfikir aku sangat bodoh karna terlalu mencintaimu, sedangkan kau. aku sadar kau bahkan tak memperdulikan aku. Namun tak apa aku merasa sama sekali tak merugi apapun karna mencintaimu. aku bahkan bersyukur bisa memiliki perasaan ini pada mu. tapi sungguh aku tak bisa melepaskanmu hun-ah, aku egois, aku selalu menganggap mu akan bahagia bersama ku dan akan selalu merasa aman jika kau selalu bersama ku. kau semakin menjadi-jadi akhirnya, dan aku semakin berfikir bahwa kau harus tetap bersama ku apapun yang terjadi. tapi akau tak bisa apa-apa saat aku pikir kau sudah menjalin sesuatu dengan kris. disitulah aku tahu kalau kau sudah benar-benar tak mencintai ku dan aku berusaha untuk mencari yang lain. tapi sungguh aku tak bisa"

"maaf kan aku jongin.. sungguh aku lah yang sangat bodoh disini. tapi dibalik semua sikap ku selama ini jongin. aku benar-benar mencintaimu" sehun menatap manik jongin berusaha membuat jongin percaya.

Jongi tersenyum "sehun tidurlah, kau pasti lelah saat ini" jongin memasangkan selimut sampai ke bahu sehun. dan mengecup dahi sehun pelan. Sehun menjadikan lengan jongin sebagai bantalan tidurnya, dengan memeluk jongin erat..

_**When I first saw you, I saw love**_**. **

(Saat pertama kumelihatmu, aku melihat cinta)

_**And the first time you touched me, I felt love**_**. **

(Dan saat pertama kamu menyentuhku, aku merasakan cinta)

_**And after all this time, you're still the one I love**_**. **

(Dan setelah sekian lama, kamu tetap orang yang kucinta)

_**Looks like we made it**_

(Lihatlah, sepertinya kita berhasil)

_**Look how far we've come my baby**_

(Lihatlah seberapa jauh jalan yang telah kita jalani, sayang)

_**We might took the long way**_

(Kita mungkin saja mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh)

_**We knew we'd get there someday**_

(Tapi, kita tahu kita akan sampai di sana suatu hari)

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_

(Mereka berkata, "Aku bertaruh mereka tidak akan berhasil")

_**But just look at us holding on**_

(Tetapi lihatlah kita saling berpegangan tangan)

_**We're still together still going strong**_

(Kita masih bersama masih tetap kuat)

"jongin kau bernyanyi?" sehun bertanya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap jongin ketika mendengar jongin sedikit bersenandung.

"haha tidak hanya bergumam"jawab jongin.

"I love you kim jongin" sehun berkata sambil memejamkan mata nya. Kembali memeluk jongin erat.

"and I love you too kim sehun".

* * *

FIN!

**Author note :**

**Sebenarnya agak ragu ngepost chap ini, maaf banget kalau ff ini pasaran dan ngaur. Juga maaf kalu dirasa ff ini alurnya kecepatan atau terkesan dipaksakan maaf juga kalau feel dari cerita ini gadapet. Maaf atas segala kekurangan fic ini mianhaee . *bow**

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

**Review juseyeo . ^^**

**Chapter 1 :**

**[luexohun][furff][Zy][xxx][Hun Love] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Domino S-young][ ][michelle jung][urikaihun][byunperverthun][mr. Jongin albino][exocansu]**

**Chapter 2:**

**[mrblackJ]**

**[Kaihun Krisho Shiper][maxiuxiu][kihae forever][furff][Zy][Guest1][minha][teleportbabies][utsukushii02][ ][shinshin99SM]**

**[bellasung21]**

**[xxx]**

**[urikaihun]**

**[Hun Love] ]**** [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Domino S-young] [michelle jung][urikaihun][byunperverthun][mr. Jongin albino][exocansu]**

**Chapter 3 :**

**[sehuniesm][Zy][ ]**

**[deerLu200490; mian aku gak pernah kebayang bakalan bisa nulis fic chapter nya sebanyak itu]**

**[kihae forever]**** ][ ][utsukushii02][bellasung21][afnia2495][urikaihun][mrblackJ][nicerendi][ ][kyongin21][ ][Nagisa Kitagawa][Mr Jongin Albino][ ]**

**[dadykaimommysehun: dan saya anak mereka hahah ]**

**[lucyanadewi93][sein][shin yo yong][mitchi]**

* * *

**Ada kah yang belum disebutkan?. Dan maaf atas salah dalam pengketikan anama dan gelar ^^**

**Last! Review juseyeooo**

**Dan buat sider. ayo riview ini chap terakhir loh. Gasusah-susah buat review disetiap chap cuma di chap ini doang ^^**


End file.
